Dogs of Fur Shed Together
by chibipandagurl
Summary: This is not what I had in mind when I told Jaxon that I wanted to do something wild. This is so far from it actually. I dont even look like myself either. Whose body is this! How did I even get here? Oh my Thor. Someone, anyone, please...save me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just Another Day

I don't care what anyone says, teachers want to leave school more than students do at the end of the day. All day it's been complaint after complaint. The headache that started at the beginning of the day has slowly grown into a migraine and has decided stabbing my eyes and muting my ears would be best. The imaginary ticking of a clock echoed in my mind as it came closer for the bell to ring. The excitement rising in my chest made me huff a little as I started to address the class.

"Alright, are there any questions on what we just went over?" I asked the group of young hormonal teens while erasing the white board of the multicolored ink that I had used to break down the complicated math problem. One hand went up. Attached to that hand was none other than Alex Hall. The class clown but all-around good kid. He suffered from ADHD and had trouble focusing on one thing for too long but he really tried in my class. He was one of my favorites to be honest.

"Yes, Alex. What don't you understand?" I swear to Thor if he says "everything' I'm going to strangle him with my lanyard. He might be one of my favorites but that just means I expect more; lucky for him he didn't say 'everything'.

"On question 12, I don't understand how you got 20.7 if Tim is making 18. Wouldn't it be 27?" The boy ran a tan hand through his Bieber styled dirty blonde hair in exasperation.

"Yes, Alex that would be the case if we were trying to find Tim's overtime. But we were solving for his shift differential. Instead of multiplying 18 by 1.5 you would multiply it by 1.1." I forced a smile on my face as I felt my underwear start to make its way further into my buttcrack creating the uncomfortable wedgie effect. It has been unanimously decided between me, myself and I that it was a bad day to wear lace boy shorts. Taking a big step to try and un wedge the uncomfortable lace and only accidentally causing a painful pinching effect instead has only solidified that thought.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh. I can't believe I missed that." He groaned out rubbing his face. I held back my 'Always read the full question" retort so that he wouldn't feel bad. He grinned his usual crooked Cheshire grin at me before thanking me and I couldn't help the soft smile that stretched on mine as well. I love my students no matter how much of a pain in the ass they are.

Looking at my watch I noticed that the bell would be ringing soon and that I had been lecturing the whole period. "The bell rings in two minutes so go ahead and pack up. I hope everyone has good weekend. Don't forget about your reading assignments. You will have a quiz on it next Thursday and I want everyone to do a good job and get an A. I don't feel like putting in any depressing grades, got it?" They all nodded and the bell rang signaling the end of the day. The students all put up their books back on the self, neatly might I add especially after how bad I scared them when they left it messy one day, and ran out of the room to get home.

Sighing after the last student finally left and the door closed, I hunched over from my normal 'perfect' posture and unclipped my short brown hair to let it breathe after being pinned up wet this morning. Slinking over to the rollie chair behind my desk I flopped into it rolling a few feet before dragging the chair back using my legs that were hooked on the desk. Twisting to the right and left in the chair I felt the satisfying feeling of my back cracking. Honestly it felt almost orgasmic and the ache in my back started to cease almost immediately. Kicking off the three-inch black stilettos and slipping on my Harry Potter slippers that I had hidden underneath my desk I began to get comfortable.

Looking at the paperwork on my desk I groaned and picked up a blue pen before starting to correct the kid's essays. I knew that some were going to be okay but I still had a lot of kids who were not on grade level in Reading and Writing. A sigh escaped my lips as the clock turned to 4:45. Deciding to wrap it up and complete everything during the weekend I started cramming everything into my rolling cart that held all of the papers that would have to be graded for the other class. At least if I make it home now, I will be home in time for Naruto. With that thought in mind I squealed and stuffed my size 5 feet back into my stilettos and practically ran out of the classroom locking the door on the way out.

The familiar sight of a 2005 sun faded powder blue Hyundai Accent came into view had the stress from the day lifting from my shoulders. My father got me it as a surprise after I passed my diving exam. To say I cried is an understatement. I loved it more than anything and it was one of the last things of him that I had. The car starting now a days was more of a stroke of luck than anything else so when I turned the key and the sound of the engine coming to life gave me a sense of relief. Revving the engine, I pulled out of the school parking lot and sped to my apartment mentally prepping myself for a night of Naruto and Chinese food from Lucky Garden. Their honey garlic chicken paired with the white rice is heaven and one of the many reasons as to why I am quite the squishy person.

I trudged into my apartment Chinese food clutched in one hand and my workload being dragged behind me with the other. It was pitch black as usual but there was definitely something wrong with this picture. A sense of worry overcame me and I felt my heart jump into my throat as my lungs felt like they were going to crush themselves into oblivion. I quickly dropped my bag by the front door and flipped on the light switch, my eyes frantically searching the two-bedroom apartment for the one thing in my life that mattered.

"Jaxon!" Choked out from the throat that was starting to close. Silence greeted me. "Jax baby! Where are you?! Jaxon Lee!" My mind became frantic immediately thinking the worse. Suddenly I could hear the gentle tapping of claws on the ground as Jaxon lumbered into the living room out of the dark hallway. His tongue fell out of his mouth when he saw me before his tail started whipping around. A couple of tears leaked from the corners of my eyes when he got close enough for me to touch him. Solace flooded my system as I fell to my knees and hugged his neck dragging all 55 pounds of him into my lap further exciting him.

"You can't do that to mommy. I was so worried baby." He huffed at me and started sniffing at the bag of food that sat on the floor next to me.

"Not for you, piggy." Fell from my lips but when he turned his big honey brown eyes towards me with his large ears folded back and a small head tilt I conceded.

"Fine...brat."

Standing up from my kneeling position felt like I was trying to squat 200 pounds and my legs shook a little. Grunting makes everything easier so a few left my chest and I was able to stand and bring the food to the counter to divvy it up between my fur son and I. What a sucker I was. Finally, I had our plates ready and put his on the floor for him to enjoy. I left mine pushed back on the counter as I went to change into my at home clothes. Reaching my bedroom was a process of me turning on every light in the apartment to ensure nothing shadowy would come to drag me into its kingdom and a lot of me making sure that nothing was out of place. I refuse to be one of those movie girls that die alone in her apartment because she was too stupid to just turn on the lights when she came home.

Digging into my dresser for my favorite night wear I heard Jaxon bound into my room and jump into my bed messing it up even further from its already disgruntled look. Grabbing the black night shorts that had white and blue stars on it with the white 'It's just a phase' tank top to go with it I slammed the dresser shut. Reaching into a new drawer I pulled out star patterned undies and a gray zip up sports bra to put on underneath my themed jimjams. After only a quick minute or two I was back in the kitchen grabbing my food and flopping on the couch.

"Are you ready for this Bubbi? A Naruto marathon is just what mommy needs after such a bad week. A nice relaxing weekend and a little less excitement is just what Joellen said I needed. She's so nice and knows me so well. I'm so glad I met her." Talking to your pup like they are a normal person is not crazy. I already asked my therapist and she said that it's a good thing to do as it is a stress reliever. Joellen is never wrong.

Turning on Netflix I went to recently watched and scrolled to the right a couple before clicking on the Naruto icon jumping straight into the last episode I was watching. Rock Lee VS Gaara of the Sand. Eyebrows VS No Brows. I wonder if Lee has ever tried to tame those beasts...wait a minute...what if Gaara had crazy eyebrows and just shaved them off cause eyebrows are bullshit.

'Damn I wanna shave my eyebrows.' I thought to myself.

Don't do that. You will regret it.

'But-'

No just look. Closing my eyes and imagining myself with no eyebrows was scary. I looked like an ugly ET. Although that might just be my face I decided to listen to myself and not shave my eyebrows like Gaara might have done. I guess not all of us can be Jeffree Star. I guess I'll just stick to my normal boring and monotonous life of loserhood.

"I wanna do something wild tomorrow." I told Jax. "You can come too Bubbi, don't worry." He just looked at me and sighed. "Fine. Be that way. Rude."

Little did I know that my monotonous life was soon going to be dumped on its head and screwed sideways. Thanks in advance Jaxon Lee, this is not what I had in mind for fun.

Hello darlings! It has been such a long time since I have last updated. I have started to re-write And to Think I Would Never Fall In Love. I have changed quite a few things about this story including the character's name. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long to update and give you something better.


	2. Chapter 2 Bubbi, Why So Blue?

Chapter 2: Bubbi, Why So Blue?

Warning: Strong language

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Time had passed quickly but I had still not left my comfortable brown leather couch. My permanent indentation had been created after years of wear and tear and now it was the perfect place to be when I wanted to be lazy. I had passed by the few episodes it took to get to the next part of the chunnin exams. I was ready though. Neji VS Naruto was one of my favorite fights.

"HOLY SHIT! Come on you piece of shit! Stand up and show that prick who's boss!" I screamed at the TV like a crazy person. As if it could hear me. "Ugh why do they always take so long to get to the point. Shut up and fight already."

Ramen noodles had sprayed out of my mouth disgustingly like I was a sprinkler head as I screamed curses hoping the fictional character would listen to me. I looked down in disgust at the splattering of food on the coffee table. 'Great now I gotta clean that up.' I mused.

Here we go with the sad back story again. Time to skipppppp. I button mashed the skip button to the next episode. Should I watch it? Probably. Will I watch it? Nope. I have seen it way too many times before to give a care anymore. Neji made his own life miserable. He could have turned it around all on his own but noooOOooo he had to have Naruto come in and do his weird therapy thing and magically it all gets better and he sees the light.

I skipped forward to the Gaara VS Sasuke fight and proceeded to lose my shit. I hate Sasuke but not because he is an ass. He is valid in that right, with his tragic life and messed up mental state. I hate him because his hair looks stupid. Yup. One hundred percent that is why I hate him. I went to cosmetology school so I know for a fact that to achieve that look you have to have one hell of a cowlick and hella volume. Bleh. Tame it like a normal person yah lazy bum. Oh! Here's the good part! Gaara is starting to transform and and and...

"NO! Don't just fucking leave like some pussy bitch, Gaara. Stay and fucking own up to your psyconess!" I screamed in frustration as the episode ended.

Man, I hated that part. He just leaves the arena like he doesn't want to kill anyone. If he was smart, he would have stayed and taken out the crowd first and then worked on the rest of the ninja. Half them bitches were asleep and couldn't do anything to protect themselves. Boom! Half the trouble gone right then and there. Most of them were probably Chunin and Genin ninja who got caught in the Genjutsu. If he had taken them out then they would not have been able to join later on in the fight drastically reducing the chance for the Leaf Nin to win. Maybe I have thought on this too much? Hmmm.

My deep thoughts were interrupted by my loud nosy neighbor who always has something to complain about. Since day one he has been trying to get me kicked out. It's okay though. I'm tight with the owner so I will never be kicked out unless I stop paying rent. The banging and yelling on the door pulled me out of my thoughts once more before I drifted too far. Pushing Jax off my lap I shuffled to the door before cracking it open just a tad.

"Hello, Mr. Binkley. What can I do for you?" He was already red in the face and heaving breaths left his chest. I wonder if stress can cause a heart attack?

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO ASK YOU TO STOP YELLING AT 11:00 AT NIGHT! I AM REPORTING YOU LUMINA!" Mr. Binkley's thin white hair was matted down by sweat and his eyes were red and blood shot. Longer he yelled the redder they got.

"I apologize Mr. Binkley. I must have gotten carried away again. I'll be quieter. Sorry if I disturbed you." Jaxson growled at the door when Mr. Binkley slammed his hand against it. The force pushed it back far enough that Jax was able to push his head out and snap at the plump old man. I grabbed his collar before he could actually nip him.

"GAH! That menace just tried to bite me! This is the last straw I am calling the authorities to get your dog put down for attacking me!" My breath caught in my throat. Jax was a pit mix no one would listen to me even if I tried to explain what actually happened. I shoved Jax back through the door and slammed it shut.

"He didn't even come near you! Not only that but he is completely justifiable for the fact that you slapped the door and not only scared him but also me." Jaxon is my everything and I refuse to back down and let this crotchety bastard threaten my Bubbi.

Suddenly the door across the hall opened up and out came Ilsa. She was a fierce woman of age 73. She walked 10 miles a day, was ex-military and cheated at poker like a pro. Her shoulder length salt and pepper hair was twisted into a tight bun on top of her head creating a donut shape. Her usual Kelly-green shawl draped over her shoulders while her body was clothed in a pale yellow moomoo and white slippers.

"David Morise Binkley what do you think you are doing? You are disturbing the whole floor with your wretched temper tantrum. You leave that young lady and her pup alone or I'll make you. Do you understand? I might be old but I can still kick your ass you half-wit." Did I mention she was ex-military? Her stormy grey eyes pierced your soul and made you wish you were dead when she was mad at you. Thank Thor I was never at the receiving end. She was like the grandmother I always wanted.

"You stay outta this you ole bitty. I'm tired of everyone sticking up for this kid. She has no respect for anyone. Yelling at all hours of the night. You Millennials are all the same. Privileged, disrespectful, thankless trash." His fat crooked finger shook in my face as he whipped his head back and forth between Ilsa and I.

I opened my mouth to object but the words caught in my throat as it started to closed up. I don't do well with people arguing or yelling. It stresses me out and I tend to panic. My hands start shaking and I began to wheeze as the anxiety and panic start to meld together into one. I haven't had a true attack in over a year since I got Jaxon. I take him everywhere except work due to one of the students having an allergy to him. My knees went weak and I grabbed onto my door handle to help keep myself up. Jax barked and whined from the other side sensing my distress.

"Now look what you've done you fool. You caused her to have a panic attack David. You should be ashamed of yourself. Go back to your apartment and leave her alone." Ilsa's tone left no room for arguing in that moment. She knelt down next to me and grabbed my hands. "Okay dear. Just like we practiced. AWARE. A-Accept. W-Wait. Count to ten. A-Actions" Numbers spilled out of my mouth in a stuttering mess as I tried to get myself under control. I sat down instead of crouching and leaned against the door to my apartment. Jaxon's sniffs from under the door made me feel safe. Slowly the panic started to recede. "A-Actions. R- Repeat. You got this honey. Don't forget to breathe from your diaphragm."

After ten more minutes my body stopped shaking enough for me to stand. Ilsa helped me up and opened my door letting Jax out to help comfort me. His tongue shot out and immediately started licking anywhere he could. Hands, arms, legs, feet. Anywhere and everywhere. A giggle slipped past my lips at his licks as Ilsa led me inside to my bed.

"I don't know why that man must always bother you. No one can hear anyone through these walls unless you are trying to hear them. They are concrete and thicker than dickens. Utterly ridiculous that man. You just rest now ya hear? No late-night painting or reading."

"Yes Ilsa. I promise." The corners of my mouth twitched into a smile. She grabbed my comforter and Twilight Jacob blanket and threw it over me tucking me into bed. Jax jumped up shortly after and laid on top of my legs with his head on my hip. "Good night Ilsa. Thank you." She smiled at me and then left.

I settled in to the thick blankets and shut my eyes hoping to drift off like a normal person instead of passing out from sleep deprivation. I lasted all of three minutes though due to a high pitch hum coming from the living room. Throwing back the covers I climbed out of bed and grabbed my phone switching on the flashlight. As I walked through the apartment I switched on the lights once more as I went. The bedroom light, the hallway light, the kitchen light and finally the living room light. The entire apartment was lit up and not an inch was shadowed; therefore, nothing could drag me into the abyss for me to never be seen again.

The humming was louder now that I was in the same room as the TV. My borderline black eyes scanned the room but nothing was there except for my TV that was flickering in strange orange, red and blue swirls. My eye twitched in irritation at the strange swirling and shifting colors. That TV was expensive and if it was broken, I would be pissed. Grabbing the remote and turning off the TV I heaved a sighed in relief when the screen went black.

"Well that was weird." Scrunching up my face I turned around and started to make my way back to my bedroom only to freeze when I heard the high pitch hum once more and saw the glow of the orange, red and blue coming from behind me again.

Turning around slowly I walked up to the TV. The colors started swirling faster and faster as I got closer and closer. Reaching out my hand to touch the screen my hand fell across the smooth glass. Scoffing and shaking my head at my stupidity I stood back up straight. I'm such a moron. What did I think I was going to fall into a new dimension or world or whatever? So Stupid. Turning around I looked at Jaxon who followed me out to see what was going on. His normal brown eyes reflected the colors of the TV as he stared at it frozen.

"Jax?" I tilted my head in concern. He blinked and then suddenly a flash of brilliant blue erupted from him. I had to shield my eyes so as not to go blind. "Jaxon?!" Hysteria peeked in my voice.

As the light dimmed, I lowered my hand to look at my dog. He looked like him but not at the same time. He was bigger and more muscular. He had an ethereal blue glow that made me think he had been around radiation. When he looked at me, he looked through me and it honestly made my heart hurt.

"Bubbi? Are you okay sweetie? Come to mommy." I called out softly. He will always be my Bubbi no matter what and I was not going to treat him any differently just because he may or may not be possessed by something.

Next thing I know he charged at me full speed and tackled me into the TV.

Literally.


	3. Chapter 3 Missing Pup

Chapter 3 Missing Pup

I couldn't feel anything, see anything...hear anything. My mind wouldn't cooperate with my body and trying to move a muscle felt like an impossible task. I was like a marble statue falling through empty space. Frozen and unfeeling forever. At once everything came back with an electric shock. A bright blue light beamed through my eyelids; the noise reached a high-pitched hum drowning out the wail that slipped through my clenched teeth. Static shocks twitched through my body creating a Charlie horse effect on all of my limbs. Then bright blue that Jaxon emanated from his body burned through my eyelids and into my retinas. I felt like I was dying. I had never experienced pain like this before. I prayed for it all to end and as if a higher power heard my pleas it all stopped. The pain, the light, the ringing in my ears all of it just gone in the span of a second.

Clenching and unclenching my fists I felt soft blades of grass in my hands which was a highly unfamiliar feeling. The grass in Florida is dry and feels like knives when you walk across it nothing at all like the kind I was starting to rip from the ground. A snuffling sound blew into my ear with the familiar sound of Jaxon sniffing and searching the area. I was still too scared to open my eyes. I don't know where I am or what is around me. What am I going to do? I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed myself up onto my knees before finally opening my eyes. The world around me was dimly lit by the moon above but I could clearly see the outline of the forest around me.

"Jaxon Lee, where did you take us?" I felt like I was going to throw up. His only answer was to bark at me and then run away. My heart started racing with anxiety. "Jaxon! Wait, don't go!" My feet started moving before my mind processed it and before I knew it, I was even more lost in the dark forest I woke up in.

'_Okay, don't panic, Lumina. Everything is __ooookay__. You know, just another day...lost in an unknown forest...in the middle of nowhere...no biggie.' _

Overwhelming anxiety gripped my chest as I struggled to take in a full breath of air. The forest started spinning and everything felt like it was so close and far at the same time. The sounds of wildlife filled my ears as if the bugs and nightly creatures were right next to me. Leaning against a tree I slid down it feeling splinters of wood poke through my thin shirt into my skin. I felt like the world was closing in around me and I couldn't breathe. Shadows edged around the corners of my vision as everything started to fade. As my eyes closed one last time a large shadow entered my vision and that was the last, I saw.

Third Person POV:

A brown and white blur broke through the greenery into a small compound filled with people. He ran up to people starling them with his frantic barking and jumping. He ran in circles and pulled at clothes with his mouth scaring those around him. A man with three scars running down his face and a spiked pony tail watched from his front porch. His eyes analyzed the situation with a grave look on his face. He had seen the dog run out of the forest with reckless abandon and watched as he harassed the Nara bystanders.

It was an unusual situation to say the least. Especially since the dog ran from the protected Nara forest. How did he get through it unscathed with the deer protecting it? Where did he come from? Who did he belong to? Thoughts and questions with no answers ran through his mind as he let out a disgruntled huff. A loud sharp whistle escaped from his puckered lips as he tried calling the dog over. The dog froze his ears standing straight showing off how big they were as he turned to see where the whistle came from. Tawney eyes locked with the man before he sprinted over tail wagging and breath, heaving.

Crouching down he grabbed the dog by his collar and muttered. "Where did you come from?"

"Hey dad, what's all the commotion?" Yawned his son as he slid open the tatami door. "What's with the dog?" He questioned as he noticed it.

"Shikamaru I need you to go and get Hana Inuzuka as fast as you can. This dog just ran out of the forest." Shikamaru's eyes widened before he schooled his features and nodded.

"I'll be back soon." He slipped his shoes on before running off into the village to find Hana.


End file.
